


Let's Dance

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An offer is made is made...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

“Let me go!” It was perhaps a stupid thing to say, but Optimus was rather out of options. He had been hauled though three spacebridges and still Megatron had not let go of him. They were on Cybertron now… the beautiful, peaceful planet was being conquered, just like Megatron had boasted, and he had been unable to do anything!

To his great surprise, Megatron let go, letting the smaller mech stumble back and get his grapplers back in order. Optimus wasn’t even sure where they were, other then that it was the roof of some building in Iacon. 

“This was where Nova Prime fell… do you want to keep him company, Optimus?” Megatron sounded off… odd. Optimus wished he had his axe with him, but it was back on Earth; three space bridge jumps away. 

“Seeing as he died by your hand, I can’t say I want to.” A sharp bark of laughter greeted that statement, but there was no amusement in the sound. It was… raw, cool, with a line of pain so thin it was almost obscured. 

“Is that what they teach you all? I am not surprised… if sad.” The Decepticon leader smirked, or maybe it was a frown? Optimus wasn’t sure why he should care which it was, the grey, black, and red behemoth had done nothing but attempt to harm him and his team. He was a killer… 

“Did they remember at least to say that he was my sire? That his mate Prima was my Carrier?” 

“Liar!” Optimus couldn’t help the gasp of surprise, or the instant negation. It could not be true! Megatron was standing there smirking while remembering how he killed his own Creators? He didn’t want to hear anymore and did the only thing he could think of, throwing himself at the other in lieu of having a weapon. 

“I am the liar? They never told you the truth, and I am the liar?” Megatron evaded easily enough once again laughing that cool, sharp laugh, as if he knew something… 

“You can’t be the sparkling of a Prime! You tried to overthrow the government!” Why would he do that when Nova Prime had ruled the planet with his mate Prima? That made no sense! No sense at all. 

“Nova was the one that tried to overthrow the government, he’d seen what the council's decrees would lead to! You have seen it, grown up with it… unless you are an Allspark creation, of course. Were you a nameless one before joining the Elite Guard, Optimus?” Megatron danced around him, mocked him with his words and his movements. With not fighting back! 

“I had Creators. They are dead now.” They had died long ago, before he joined the Elite Guard, not that it was Megatron’s damn business! Not that he could figure out why the Decepticon leader was making it his business… 

“So you are one of the lucky few.” What did he mean by that? Optimus almost screamed the question at his opponent, frustrated and sick to his spark of the conversation. 

“Because, Optimus, ninety percent of all Cybertronians don’t know that they can spark bond and create sparklings. Because eighty percent of all Cybertronians go by a number, not a name… Cybertron is inhabited by drones… drones that could be so much more!” Megatron sounded sad… he actually sounded like he cared!

“You twist everything up! It’s because of the war that the council have had to rely so heavily on the Allspark’s ability to ensparken premade protoforms!” 

“It is not! It started long before the war! My Creators were trying to change it, to prevent it… they didn’t want a Cybertron inhabited by drones, they wanted individuals! But the council wanted something that was easier to control!”

Lies, lies! All of it... it had to be lies. If it wasn't he didn't know what to do, how to react. 

The idea was numbing, painful, and ringing true in a manner that made it hard to ignore, to push away like the lie it had to be. It had been rare to meet one who had a name until he joined the Elite... 

There had just never been a reason to think about it before now. Never been a need nor anyone to provoke him to think. Why now? Why Megatron? Why could this mech always make him do things he did not want to do?! Think things, and about things, he did not wish to spare any thought... 

"You have been at peace for how many years, Optimus. Think! Why did the council not encourage natural sparkings in all that time? It cannot be because they thought me alive still, I was vocally pronounced dead, was I not?" 

"I don't..." 'Want to hear this', and he really did not. Optimus felt like the world had been yanked from under his pedes. It was true. For vorns before his own sparking there had been peace, the war had ended with the Allspark being launched into space...

Why had the council not announced the need for natural sparking... was it really true that most Cybertronians didn't know that it could be done? That was impossible, but it _did_ ring true, so compleatly true that Optimus faltered in his next lunge. 

He fumbled a bit trying to collect his thoughts and his resolve, angry again. So angry and confused! Why chouldn't Megatron just... just be a liar? Be a murderer... be all that he had been made out to be! 

"I hate you!" Against better judgment he activated his grappelers again, hoping to... He didn't actually know what he was hoping to do. Whatever it had been, it did not work at all. 

Megatron was too good at using his secondary weapon against him. 

Before he knew it, he was entangled in his own grapplers, pulled almost flush to the Decepticon leader. He growled wordlessly, angery and afraid, though funnily enough not really because of Megatron. 

"What are you planning with me?" The question was bit out harshly, a consequence of his own struggling only aiding Megatron's hold on him. 

"Hmm... not what you are planning to do to me, little Prime." Optimus growled again, increasing his struggling so that he could ignore, try to at least, the playful tone in the Decepticon's voice. 

"Oh Optimus, so you want to continue with these games we play? The charade your council has so carefully built?" Optimus stopped struggling, anger slipping through his fingers in favor of something less... 

"I don't know... what do you suggest I do instead?"

"Maybe dance?" Megatron's grip shifted, became... sensual...

"Wha... What are you doing?" Optimus gasped, not at all prepared for this new kind of attack on his chassis.

"I am changing the meaning of this place. And changing our future. Cybertron will be in my hands soon enough, just as you are now... dance with me, Prime." It wasn't like he had a choice, Megatron lead easily, and could simply lift him if he faltered.

"I don't want the end of the war to be only energon and sorrow, that is how it started... a new beginning, Prime. You and I, who knows where it might lead?" 

\-------------

"You said a new beginning." Optimus looked out over the city, hands on the balcony rail.

"I held to my promise." The deep voice held no fear and was not guarded... it never was around him. Had never been... 

"You did... I still don't understand all of it." 

"Do you want to?" Optimus offlined his optics for a moment, listening to the sounds of a bustling city, to the ventings of the mech behind him. 

"Not all of it..." No, there were things he would never want to know the details of. And he wasn't here, again, to gain more answers and find more questions. 

He turned from the rail and smiled up at the one who had been his nemesis. 

"Dance with me?" Megatron did not have to be asked twice, though this was a far more equal dance then their first one had been. Fluid and unhindered... 

"Bond with me..." It had taken vorns before that question was spoken, and he had given no answer that time, and the many that followed.

"Let's dance that dance too..." Starlight was subdued by spark light and death was replaced with life... 

Such was the dance of life, and so it would continue...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [Let's Dance](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Let-s-dance-246876495)
> 
> No Beta


End file.
